The Only One for Me
by pink-rose-bud
Summary: The Tokyo Mew Mews have finished their mission. It's time to all hang out and have fun. But what's this? Kish comes back to Earth! He won't let go his love for Ichigo. He tries to get Ichigo back. Will Ichigo fall for him this time? KishIchigo pair.
1. Default Chapter

Well here's my first fanfic. Hope all of you like it! This fanfic is going to be a Kish&Ichigo pairing. Well hope I don't make this boring.

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT_ own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a very hot day in Tokyo. It was probably one of the hottest days out of the entire year, and the bright sun wouldn't let anyone get a break. A young girl with red hair went to the beach to cool off with all of her friends. The red-haired girl was setting up everything so everyone could relax.

The girl continued laying out all the towels, chairs (those long ones that you can lay down on), and umbrellas on the soft, white sand. Two young guys were sitting in the shade. One of them had a laptop and was carefully analyzing data, while the other was watching the girl.

"Ichigo, come here!" called the blonde young man who was staring the red-haired girl. "What!" she called out in frustration. "I'm trying to set up everything for you guys, so stop calling me! Ryou, that's not fair that everyone else doesn't need to work. We came here to relax, and just like at the Café, I'm the only one who's working! Lettuce gets to collect shells (A/N: I can't think of anything), Pudding is running around, and Mint and Zakuro get to swim! What about me!" Ichigo stood up and walked to Ryou in frustration.

"What now!" shouted Ichigo in rage. "This is for you," The guy with the laptop came to her. He gave her an ice-cold strawberry flavored slushie with a bendy straw. "I got it for you." Ichigo blushed slightly. "T-thanks, Keiichiro." She took a sip of the slushie and she suddenly became relaxed and surprised at how good it tasted. She was suddenly given 4 more slushies on a tray. "Give these to the others," started Ryou from behind her. She was soon full of anger again, and stormed off to the others. 'He treats me like I'm still in the Café! And he was the one who invited us here!'

She first went to Lettuce, who had almost 75 perfect, unbroken shells! Ichigo stood there in amazement. "Ichigo! What is it?" Ichigo snapped out of it. "Oh, Ryou told me to give this to you." She handed her one of the slushies. "Thank you, Ichigo." "Why are you getting so many shells?" Ichigo wondered still in a little amazement. "Oh, I'm thinking of using them for my new dolls that I'm going to make. I guess there will be a lot of Ocean-related dolls this time." Lettuce softly replied. (A/N: She makes dolls in one of the episodes, it's near the middle/end episodes) "Oh, I see." Ichigo quickly went off and handed Pudding her slushie. Pudding happily ran off drinking it, getting even more hyper than usual, and continued running around.

Next she went to Zakuro and Mint. She called to them from the ocean, and Zakuro started swimming back to shore, with Mint happily following. Ichigo gave them both a towel, and they sat down on those long chairs where Ichigo set up. Ichigo handed them both their slushies. Zakuro drank the slushie expressionless, while Mint did the same. Ichigo started to feel a weird vibe. 'It seems like someone's watching me'. She looked around and everyone was doing whatever they were doing before Ichigo gave them slushies, but she couldn't find anyone. But there was someone watching, watching her and only her.

An alien with golden eyes, and green hair gazed upon Ichigo silently, and sighed. "Ichigo, kitten, you will be mine soon." The alien soon disappeared.

* * *

o.o;; : yay.. i finished the first chapter. 

Ichigo: what's with me doing all the work!

Kish: and I was only mentioned in the end for 1.. 2.. 3... for about the last 25 words!

Lilly-chan: um... sorry... it'll be good... Kish gets to get Ichigo...

Ichigo/Kish: What!

Kish: Finally, I get to be with Ichigo! -glomps her-

Ichigo: I'm suppose to be with Masaya!

Lilly-chan: well yeah, good luck with that Ichigo! Well, that's the first chapter, it'll get better.

Kish: see! Lilly-chan approves of it!

Ichigo: No! -turns to reader- save me!

Lilly-chan: well, the readers are most likely Kish-Ichigo couple supporters.. o.o;

Ichigo: No!

Well that was the beginning of my first fanfic. Did you guys like it? It's boring right now, but it'll get better. BTW, my name is Lilly. lol, like you wanted to know that. Please review and I'll make it better with descriptions, characters, anything that needs to be improved. Btw, A/N means Authors Note… um… I think. I forgot what it means. Sorry. Well if you like it, I'll continue. I just need reviews first. See you soon! Hopefully.


	2. Reunion

Ok, thanks for the reviews people! I'm glad you don't think I suck! Well here's chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Chapter 2

Ichigo sighed and ignored those weird vibes she's been feeling. She was in an orange t-shirt with matching shorts. "Oh well, I guess I should start swimming," she thought depressed. Ichigo took her mini bag and went off to the changing room. As she got there she just suddenly started thinking of Kish. She sighed heavily in depression. She kept thinking how boring it has gotten without Kish. She remembered her first kiss was with him and blushed. She shook her head. "Why am I thinking about Kish! I love Masaya, and I will be faithful to him… always…" She put on her swimsuit and grabs her bag and gets out of the changing room.

(A/N: I think I this isn't really important, but if you want to read it you can, it's just Ichigo and Masaya talking on the phone.)

She was about to start running to the ocean, but her cell phone went off. "Huh? I wonder who's calling…" She hurried to open her bag and took her cell phone out. "Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo" said a young man's voice. "Masaya! Hi Masaya!" Masaya laughed softly. "Hey Ichigo, how have you been lately?" "I've been good Masaya, but why do you ask? We just talked and saw each other yesterday" "Well I wanted to make sure you were ok." "Well don't worry, I'm okay! Um, can you come to the beach today? I really miss you Masaya. It would be more fun if you came." "I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm busy helping my cousin at the animal shelter right now." "Um, how about tomorrow?" Ichigo really wanted to be with Masaya. "I'm sorry again Ichigo. I have to help my aunt with her "Save the Environment" petition. I'm really sorry Ichigo." Ichigo made a frown. "It's ok, I'm glad that you get to help animals and the environment. I guess I can see you soon, just call me when you're not busy ok?" Ichigo was soon in tears, but she kept her cheerful voice so Masaya won't worry about her. "Are you sure you'll be ok? I can come the-" Ichigo quickly interrupted him. "No, it's ok, I'll be fine, really. It's not like I'm lonely. I'm with Mint, and Lettuce,… and Pudding, and Zakuro… I'll be fine…. Really…" She couldn't hide her tears and that made her voice sound obvious that she was crying. "Ichigo! Don't cry! I'll be there! Hold on!" "No!" She practically yelled. "I'll be fine" She wiped her eyes "I promise, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Of course! Besides, I can see you soon, right?" "Right." "See, well I gotta go now, the water looks great to swim in." And she giggled. "Okay Ichigo, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that I really missed you. I'll see you soon okay?" "Okay, bye Masaya." "Bye Ichigo". She hung up the phone.

Ichigo was in a light pink bikini with red lining. She went to their place (that means the place Ichigo set everything up) and put her bag on top of a towel. She happily ran to the shore feeling the soft sand, listening to the ocean's smooth waves come into shore. The cool water splashed against her feet and she started swimming to the deeper end. Ichigo looked up at the clear bright blue sky. She sighed happily and relaxed. "Now this is a vacation!"

Everyone was having fun. Lettuce started putting all the shells on her bag. Pudding ran too much and got really tired, so she started to munch on candy next to Lettuce. Mint was sitting in the shade just watching everyone around her. And as usual, she's with Zakuro. Zakuro was laying on those long chairs in the shade relaxing. Zakuro had her eyes closed, like she was sleeping, and Mint was admiring her.

Lettuce went to their spot and put her bag down. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryou came to her. "Hey Lettuce, do you mind if I stay with you, you've been alone almost this whole time." Lettuce blushed a deep red. "S-sure, Ryou." Ryou laid down on a towel staring at the sky and sighed. Lettuce sat down next to him doing nothing. After a while, Ryou finally turned to Lettuce. "Y-yes?" Lettuce looked at him blushing more. "Oh, it's nothing… you just look nice with those clothes…" Lettuce blushed even more. "O-oh thank you." She was wearing a lime/light green tank top with shorts that are a slightly darker shade of green. Ryou sat up for a while and then stood back up. "I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come with me?" Lettuce turned as red as a cherry after hearing that. "M-me? A-are you sure you want me to come along? I…" Ryou just kept talking. "Sure, besides, I think it's better walking with other people than going by yourself. My… mother… she told me it's better being together with friends than being by yourself." (A/N: I'm not sure if she says it, but it seems like she would, sorry for interrupting!) Lettuce nodded. "Okay, let's go." Ryou held out his hand, and Lettuce shyly took it and they started walking around the beach. (They stopped holding hands after Lettuce stood up and they started walking, just to make sure)

Pudding was munching on candy and walked around and spotted a small child, about the age of her sister sitting down on the sidewalk, looking down crying (A/N: I forgot her name, was it Hei-chan? Or was that one of her brothers' names? If someone could tell me, it would help). Pudding showed her usual cheerful and hyper smile. "Hi, na no da! What's the matter, na no da?" The small girl looked up at her slowly. "I... I can't find my b-big sister…" She continued crying. Pudding looked sadly at the girl and instantly put her cheerful hyper face on again. "Don't worry, na no da! We'll find your big sister! Here!" Pudding happily handed her a piece of candy. The small girl looked at it for a while and put it in her mouth and smiled. Pudding smiled back at her. "Okay, we go look for your big sister okay, na no da?" The girl happily nodded. "Okay!" Pudding started walking with her to search for her big sister. "By the way, na no da, what's your name?" The small child replied, "M-my name is Mimijo" (A/N: I took the name of 'Momiji' the rabbit from the popular anime series Fruits Basket, I just switched the I's and the O's. BTW, Mimijo is going to look like Momiji, in a Tokyo Mew Mew version). Pudding smiled, "Okay, Mimijo, na no da!" The both smiled happily and continued searching for her sister.

Mint and Zakuro were still in the shade sitting in those long chairs (I'm sorry, I can't really think of something sophisticated for them to do). (I can't think of anything else for them to do, so they just continue doing that). Mint was in a blue one-piece swimsuit with baby blue lace. Zakuro was wearing a purple/light purple cami bikini with black lining.

It was all good, calm, peaceful… but not for long…

The bright sky started turning into a dark purple color. It was turned into a great dark storm. Ichigo and the others felt the bad vibes growing. Ichigo got out of the ocean and into the shore looking around. Suddenly, an alien with gold eyes and green hair teleported behind her. "Hey, kitten, miss me?" Ichigo jumped a little in shock recognizing the voice and turned around. "Kish!"

Lilly-chan: Yay! I finished the next one, it was a little longer…

Ichigo: Oh great, he's back…

Kish: Why are you always stopping the chapter when I appear!

Lilly-chan: I'm trying to make it suspenseful! Well, in the next chapter, I PROMISE to make Kish be included in almost everything, especially having a lot of or a big Kish Ichigo scene… -stares at Kish dully- ok?

Kish: YAY! Okay Lilly-chan! –hugs-

Ichigo: WHAT! Why!

Ok, there's the 2nd chapter. Like it? Well, I need some more good reviews to show that people aren't only reading this because it's a Kish-Ichigo pairing. I need reviews to show that I'm good at descriptions, details, etc. But don't say this in the review, because it'll make me think you just want to see more of Kish and or Kish/Ichigo couple. Well, review and I'll make the next chapter.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Yay! Here's what you guys all wanted! To see Kish! Or the Kish and Ichigo couple! Yay! Lol. Hope you like it! There are Spoilers here!

Warning: There are Spoilers! Don't get mad at me! I'm warning you! This is your last chance! MAJOR SPOILERS!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit 

"Kish!" Ichigo cried in shock and surprise. The alien with short green hair and golden eyes just happily gazed at her. "Hey, kitten, how have you been?" Ichigo blushed a little seeing and hearing Kish again. She thought to herself 'Why am I blushing… it's just Kish…' Ichigo shook her head to get back to reality. "What are you doing here, Kish! I thought you went back home to your planet."

Ichigo was suddenly in rage. Kish just looked at her and held her chin so that she was seriously looking at him. "I missed you, kitten. I wanted to see you again." Ichigo slightly blushed but was still furious at him. Kish took another look at her. "Wow, nice bikini." Ichigo blushed even more. "You jerk!" "Huh? Don't you humans call what your wearing a bikini? Well, anyways, you look really nice." Kish licked his lips. Ichigo's face was as really red. It was redder than a cherry. Kish continued talking to her, still so happy talking to her.

"Kitten, I'm gonna stay here with you. I was really lonely without you." Ichigo was in even more rage and started thinking, 'Oh great, he's staying here. Oh no! What if he messes my relationship with Masaya!' While Ichigo was still thinking about all of this, Kish smirked at her and said, "Wow, you've gained a lot of weight, as usual." Kish lightly laughed at his comment, but Ichigo looked at him and backed away from him. "Why don't you just stay on your own planet, Kish? I thought you were going to help your planet to become better. Besides, you ruined my vacation!" Kish smiled at her softly trying to make her understand. (A/N: It's sorta like what he did in the middle of episode 45 I think? I need to check that. But that was before he got into his mood swings and tried to kill her and the Blue Knight. See! I warned you about spoilers, even in an authors note. I already warned you, so please don't be mad at me).

Kish just had a confused face. (A/N: If you found that one picture of Kish confused, the one that made him look cute and a little younger that what he looks like, that's it. You can find it on one of those wallpaper that people made). "Kitten, I didn't ruin it, it was ruined in the first place, so I came to cheer you up." He licked his lips (Like he always does). Ichigo just did a stare at him. (Like Zakuro's stare). Ichigo just said, "Kish, you pervert!" Kish just backed away confused. "I didn't do anything, kitten." "Yes you did! Whenever you lick your lips at me, you always have dirty thoughts! And what do you mean 'cheer me up' what kind of sick joke is that! I can't believe you!" "Oh, Ichigo! You know I don't mean it like that!… well, yeah I do, but…" Ichigo already started transforming herself to Mew Ichigo, while Kish kept on talking to himself.

"Ichigo!" The others were already transformed and going to Mew Ichigo. Kish snapped out of it. "Oh, kitten, I forgot to tell you, I don't want to fight you. I don't need Earth anymore." Ichigo was in a little confusion while the others were still on their guard. Mint finally said, "Ichigo, I think it's just a trap." Zakuro agreed with Mint. "Mew Ichigo, I think Kish is just pretending, don't get off guard."

Mew Ichigo got her guard up and was looking around. "Hey, where's Pai and Tart?" Kish just replied with a, "Oh, they'll be here soon. They are just making sure our planet is doing well." Kish looked at Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro and made a small laugh. "Don't worry you two, your boyfriends will come back for you." Pudding smiled with a, "Taru-Taru is coming back! Yay!" and she started jumping in the air happy. (A/N: Pudding nicknamed Tart 'Taru-Taru'. Did I spell it right? If you review, can you tell me if I spelled it right?) Zakuro gave Kish her usual stare, with a "Hmph…"

Mew Ichigo brought her Strawberry Bell out and the others took their weapons out. "Kitten, we're seriously not going to try to destroy the Earth anymore. I swear, we aren't." The Mew Mews didn't believe him. Mew Ichigo started attacking Kish with her Ribbon Strawberry Surprise attack. Kish easily dodged it and tried to reassure Mew Ichigo that he won't do anything bad to them anymore, but Mew Ichigo didn't believe him. "Everyone, now, attack him!" Ichigo and the others all attacked him at once. Kish took the hit, on purpose, and fell to his knees, trying to convince them.

Everyone but Mew Ichigo stopped. "I-Ichigo… w-why can't … you… believe me…" Kish was trying to gasp for air, but he was badly injured. The Mew Mews were training more because Keiichiro detected new enemies with his radar and laptop, (I'm thinking it should be the Saint Rose Crusaders from Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode! Coming out this month! (June 2005) Yay!) , While the aliens were trying to take care of their planet and protect the others from the terrible weather. Mint slowly walked to Mew Ichigo. "Um… Ichigo, I think you should stop…" But Mew Ichigo replied with a violent "No!" Mew Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about how much he ruined her life, her love life, her Mew Mew life, and her entire life. She kept thinking 'It's all his fault. He always tries to ruin my love life with Masaya, he always messes with me when I'm not Mew Ichigo, and worse of all it's all his fault I'm a mutant. If he never came, I would never be a Mew Mew and it would be easier being with Masaya. He gave me a lot of stress, and I couldn't stop thinking if Masaya would hate knowing I'm like this. It's all Kish's fault!"

Mew Ichigo was in total rage. She wouldn't stop using her Ribbon Strawberry Surprise attack on Kish. The Mew Mews were just staring. Kish kept on getting up, until the pain was too much and he fell to the ground. Kish kept thinking, 'Ichigo… why… why do you hate me so much… I'm just trying to get you to like me… that's all…' Mew Ichigo suddenly stopped after Kish fell down. She returned to her normal self and was in total shock at what she just did. "W-w-what have I done… I… I didn't mean to… I…" Kish slowly tilted his head up. "I-I-Ichigo…" Kish gave her a soft, small smile and went unconscious. Ichigo didn't know what to do. She was still in shock at what she did. She turned to the others, and then to Kish. She slowly took Kish and quickly took him to her house, just leaving the others standing there.

* * *

BACK AT THE ALIEN'S HOME PLANET 

(This will be really short, sorry)

Pai was analyzing the whole planet with radar, and his computers (like Keiichiro), making sure everything was secure. Tart was leaning on the wall and started thinking about seeing Pudding again. His face was blushing and he smiled and then let out a small laugh. Pai was just grossed out by this. "Tart, you must really like that Monkey girl." Tart turned red and started to yell at him. "Pai! I… I was j-just thinking about … um… s-seeing her cry! That's all! I just want to make her cry! Y-yeah! I just wanted to make her cry!" Pai gave him his usual stare and added a "Hmph." Tart had steam come out of his head. "Well, what about that Wolf girl! Huh? You have an excuse for that?" Pai gave him another stare and turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about, she's just another enemy to me. Nothing more. Hurry up, Kish wants us to go back to Earth." Tart grinned at him, "Yeah, so you could see Zakuro!" Pai gave a simple reply of, "Yeah, you could see Pudding too." "Hey!" Pai teleported to the ship. "Pai! Wait for me!" Tart jumped around in frustration and teleported into the ship with him. They started heading towards Earth.

* * *

Lilly-chan: Yay. I finished the 3rd chapter. 

Kish: Hey! Why did you make Ichigo hurt me! You made me look weak!

Lilly-chan: Well, you get to have Ichigo carry you and take you to her house.

Kish: -hugs- Oh, Lilly-chan, did I mention how great of an author you are?

Lilly-chan: -stares- …yeah…

Ichigo: This is so not fair! You're a bad author Lilly-chan!

Lilly-chan: -fake cries to Kish- Ichigo doesn't want you in her house…

Kish: -hugs Ichigo- Kitten, I promise I'll convince Lilly-chan to not make me do anything dirty. –grins-

Ichigo: -stares for a while and smacks him in the face-

Kish: ow… (If you have the 5th volume, in the 1st mini story, he has that cute almost-about-to-cry face. That's what he looks like. Aww! It's when Ichigo ditches him for Masaya. Poor Kish!).

Well, that's the ending of Chapter 3 of 'The Only One for Me'! Did you like it? I want to make things suspenseful for you guys. So you don't know what happens after Ichigo takes him to his house. What kinds of things can happen? Will her parents see them? What will Masaya think if he visits her? Lots of things can happen! Remember, please review my fanfiction. And try to include if I spelled Taru-Taru right. I don't remember. I'm too busy to look at the episodes/manga. I'm trying to finish this a.s.a.p. for you guys. Thanks for everyone who review my fanfiction, especially the ones who add me or my story to their favorites list. Thanks a lot!


	4. In Ichigo's Room

Ok, I'm sorry I took longer than usual to update. Sorry. BTW, I took some suggestions from some of my reviewers. Thanks for reviewing! Well, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

Mew Ichigo quickly ran back to her house with Kish still in her arms. She quickly looked around. "Masha, go check if my parents are still there," Ichigo commanded. Masha popped out and nodded. Masha carefully looked around the house and found no sign of her parents. Mew Ichigo got her keys and unlocked the front door. "Thanks Masha," Mew Ichigo said and patted Masha's head. 

Mew Ichigo ran up to her room and laid Kish on her bed. She changed back to her regular self and watched as Kish was unconscious and still in pain. Tears ran down her eyes and she kept thinking, 'Kish… why did you do that… why did you have to come back… look what I've done to you…' Ichigo carefully wiped her tears off still watching him. She let out a big sigh and put a chair next to the bed. She decided to get out of the room.

Several Hours Later-

Kish woke up in shock. Kish let out a big sigh and said to himself, "What a nightmare. I thought I was dead." Kish winced in pain and let out a small groan. "Hmm? What's this?" he questioned himself. He found himself covered in band-aids and wrapped in that thing. (Lol, I don't know what they're called, but it's the thing where you wrap yourself up in it, well it looks like Kish's arm/wrist bands) He looked around. "Huh? Where am- … I'm in Ichigo's Room!" He was happy again. He started to remember what Ichigo did to him before he passed out. "Ichigo…" He looked down and became depressed again.

"Hmm? You called?" Ichigo opened the door and had a tray with a bowl of soup in her arms. Kish became surprised (in a happy way). "Ichigo! I missed you. How come I'm in your room?" Kish said in a very happy way. Ichigo sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was just really stressed. I didn't mean for it to go so far. So, I brought you here, so I could fix you. A-and I made you soup." Ichigo gave it to him. She was guilty, wrong, and sad at what she did. Kish laughed lightly. "But Ichigo, I'm not sick," he joked. Ichigo looked up at him and giggled. She knew Kish wanted her to smile. "I know, but soup was the quickest thing I could cook." Kish looked confused. "Don't you just add water and cook it?" (Let's pretend he's familiar to that food, ok?) Ichigo shook her head. "I wouldn't do that! It just seems wrong. When you actually make it, it shows how much a person cares in their cooking, and to impress the one they made it for!" Ichigo gasped and covered her mouth, blushing red. "I-I-I didn't m-mean it-." Kish cut her off. "Oh, kitten!" He was so happy/giddy. "I can't believe you'd make something like that for me!" Ichigo just blushed red in embarrassment.

Kish took a sip of the soup and smiled. 'Oh, Ichigo, she made this for me. Maybe this will be my chance to get her.' Kish kept thinking to himself. Ichigo had to change the subject. "Kish, um… how are your wounds doing?" Kish replied with a, "Oh, it feels better. Thanks for fixing me, kitten." Ichigo blushed slightly. She sat down on the chair and started to watch him. She kept thinking 'this is all my fault… so many wounds…' Kish continued eating the soup. He started thinking again. 'Ichigo is so nice to me. I hope she's always like this. Is she falling in love with me?' He let out a happy, big sigh.

Then, Kish gave Ichigo an evil, yet loving smile to her and set the soup on the table. Ichigo was a little confused and scared. "K-Kish? … W-what are you doing!" Kish didn't say anything. He got out of bed and pushed Ichigo onto the floor, and pinned her down. (-sighs- usual Kish. -.- , lol) Kish winced in pain a little, but didn't really care about his wounds anymore. He just wanted to have Ichigo. "K-Kish! S-stop it!" Ichigo struggled to escape, but couldn't. Kish started to move himself towards Ichigo. He was so close to kissing her, but didn't get the chance to, because his wounds were too painful that he had to back away. He winced in pain trying to get up.

Ichigo sat up and tried to get him back to bed. "See Kish, I told you to stop it. Now your wounds aren't going to heal faster if you keep doing things like this." Kish got back up and went to her bed. Kish had to agree with her, even though he didn't like it. "I… I'm sorry, Ichigo. I-I'll … stay in bed." Ichigo smiled that Kish would stay and heal. Ichigo told him, "Ok, but just incase…" She quickly gave him a kiss and smiled. "There, you wanted a kiss, so there's your kiss. But, you have to stay in bed." Kish happily agreed.

Suddenly Masha came in her room. "Masaya alert! Masaya alert!" Ichigo came in shock. "W-what! Now! Kish is in here!" Ichigo heard her doorbell ring. She quickly went to her window and saw Masaya ringing her doorbell. Kish became angry. 'He's messing up my time with my kitten!' Ichigo had to think fast. "Kish, uh … don't make any sounds!" Ichigo panicked. She quickly went out of her room, making sure it's closed, and answered the door.

"Momomiya-san!" Masaya cheerfully greeted her. "O-oh! Aoyama-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Ichigo pretended she didn't know he came. "I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that alright?" Since the whole house was quiet, Kish could hear their conversation even though she closed the door. "What does he want with my kitten!" Kish was quietly talking to himself, making sure they don't hear him. He crossed his arms and layed down, still listening. Ichigo had to make up an excuse. "U-uh, I'm busy right now, Aoyama-kun. Could you come back later?" Masaya looked down in disappointment for a while, then happily looked back at Ichigo. "Alright, I'll see you soon then," and Masaya gave Ichigo a kiss. Ichigo blushed and left him with a, "Ok, bye." Masaya left and started walking away. Ichigo closed the door and sighed in relief.

She went back to her room. Kish smiled at her. (He doesn't know they kissed). Ichigo sat back down. "Hmm? Why are you smiling Kish?" Kish kept smiling at her. "You made up an excuse so we can be alone together!" Kish was all giddy. Ichigo blushed red, trying to deny it. "N-no! I just said that because he might find out you're here." Kish didn't care, he knew Ichigo didn't want to admit it. He kept on smiling at her, finally realizing that Ichigo is falling in love with him. He lay back down and went to sleep. Ichigo blushed. "I can't believe Kish _actually _looks cute when he sleeps. W-what am I saying! Am I really falling in love with Kish! N-no! I have to stay loyal to Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo sighed still confused about her feelings.

* * *

Lilly-chan: Yay, I finished the chapter. 

Ichigo: You let Kish pin me to the floor, made me lose my time with Masaya, and you made me kiss him! How could you!

Lilly-chan: -fake cries to Kish again- Ichigo hates this chapter.

Kish: -smiles- Ichigo! Why do you hate it, I LOVE this chapter! -hugs Ichigo-

Lilly-chan: ok, whatever. I'll let them fight. lol.

I finished this chapter. Did you like it? Poor Kish, he's still in pain. He'll heal soon. Please review this chapter. Give me some suggestions if you want. I took the suggestion that Ichigo should kiss Kish. -


End file.
